The Slayer
by Numbuh707
Summary: What happens when the love of your life MURDERS your best friend's love of her life? Find out in another Buffy adeventure.
1. Prolouge

Hey Guys! I bet (some) of you know how much I LOVE BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER! So here is my book about it! (It is very short only about umm 4 chapters!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ANY buffy characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Into every generation a slayer is born. One girl who is chosen to fight evil. She will forever be known as the slayer. One day that could be you. But right now, it's me. I am that girl, the slayer. I live in Sunnydale, CA. But Sunnydale is not your average place. It is located on top of a hellmouth, the source of all evil. Run by the First and his army of Ubervamps. Here is my story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
YUP! Very very short. But this is NOT the first chapter. This is just the prologue to get you informed on Sunnydale history. Please tell me if this is a good brief history!  
  
Yuku-Ya 


	2. My Friends

OK here is the next Buffy chapter! This is no prologue (already had that) but this is just describing the characters. The next chapter is where the ACTUAL story begins.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ANY buffy characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*  
  
It is just your typical day in Sunnydale. The sun is shining, birds are chirping, a couple of vamps running around (wait they can't in sunlight!) Yep, just an average day. Xander and Willow are my two bestest friends. Of course they have some glitches. Like the time Xander turned into a hyena, or the time Willow turned evil. Other then that, they are really good people. Then there is Giles. He is my watcher. The one that trains me to be the slayer. He is a pretty cool guy, always looking to the books. And can't forget Tara... Willow's uh girlfriend. Man what a cute couple. Anya, Xander's one true lover. Noone even remembers the whole her being a demon thing. And Spike. Oh Spike. All his steamy vampireness. But I don't love him of course! But don't forget my sister Dawn. Not much to say about her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TOLD YOU IT WAS SHORT! Sorry if I didn't introduce EVERYONE. Mainly just the MAIN people. So next chapter is the story so it won't be AS boring but remember I warned you that EVERY CHAPTER IS SHORT! Not this short but still short. Please review!!  
  
Yuku-Ya 


	3. Anyanka

Here it is not told in my point of view. It is told as a narrator (Just to clerify) Here is where the ACTUAL story starts.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any buffy characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Any bloodsuckers lately Giles?" asked Buffy. "Demons? Ghosts? EVILNESS!?" she again screamed to her faithful watcher.  
  
"No sorry buffy. None today." assured Giles. Buffy quickly turned to Xander and Willow.  
  
"You guys seen any?" She questioned. Xander quickly jumped in.  
  
"Nope. Nada."  
  
"Sorry Buffy. There haven't been any for a week!" said willow.  
  
"DARN!" cursed Buffy shaking violently, stake waiting desperately in her hand. Step by step they all walked in depression through the graveyard. It had already been one week since they fought their last vamp. They started to turn around and head home when KABOOM! A bright gleam of light filled the graveyard. A quick rustle from within the bushes brought startling results from the gang.   
  
"Hello?" asked Willow. The noise was growing closer. They turned to the bush. A shadow lurked. Buffy was prepared, stake raised in her hand. She was prepared to pounce when she heard, "BLOODY HELL!"  
  
"Spike?" Buffy asked. Spike stepped out of the dark bush.  
  
"Buffy?" he asked.  
  
They both asked in unison, "What the hell are you doing here!?"  
  
"I live here," said Spike.   
  
"But the light?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Oh that?" asked Spike. "I'm afraid the demon Anyanka has returned."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry it was so short. I guess this is more of a short story. :S  
  
Yuku-Ya 


	4. She Kills

here is the next chapter.. It is probably the shortest one.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Buffy characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Anya?" asked Xander. "It can't be."  
  
"Yes, Anya! But as her evil man-killing form!" burst in Willow.  
  
"Oh that helps the moment," sighed Xander.  
  
"God, are we just gonna stand here or take action?" said Spike before lighting his cigar. Buffy burst in.  
  
"I hate to agree but Spike has a point. We must go before she kills." Everybody gathered their stuff and walked towards town.   
  
"But where can she be?" asked Willow not trying to spoil the moment.  
  
"I can help you with that B." Buffy spun around rapidly hoping to find the mysterious voice. A figure of a girl stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Faith!?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hate to tell you but yep it was short. And there is only 1 chapter left! Please review PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!  
  
Yuku-Ya 


	5. The Final Chapter

Here is the final chapter! Here is where mainly the action happens!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any buffy characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"In the flesh. So I heard you lookin for a demon?" Faith quickly joined the gang. Stomping violently through Sunnydale they arrived at Anya's apartment. Screams of terror rang out from the room. But these screams were not of man.  
  
"Tara!? Sweetie!?" Willow cried out in agony.   
  
"Stand back," Buffy said under her voice. Faith rammed her foot into the door.   
  
"Gotcha covered B," she sneered. Floating menacingly in the apartment was Anya's alter ego Anyanka. Being held high with her was Tara.  
  
"So glad you made it," cackled Anyanka.  
  
"Let Tara go," Said Buffy sternly.  
  
"Oh you mean her?" questioned Anyanka. She quickly snapped Tara's neck like a twig.  
  
"Tara!" cried out Willow.  
  
"Oops! Must've slipped!" Anyanka laughed menacingly. Willow's eyes rapidly turned a familiar menacing black. Faith and Buffy stepped forward, battle axes in position. Dark Willow stepped forward.  
  
"Let me take this one," she grinned. She then stepped over the lifeless form of Tara staring madly up at Anyanka. Blue flames errupted from her hands. Xander jumped in front of her.  
  
"Xander Move!" Willow yelled.  
  
"NO!" yelled Xander. "She might've killed Tara but I must do it!" Anyanka floated above Xander. Her face quickly turned into his lover, Anya.  
  
"But Honey....?"  
  
"NO!" screamed Xander. "YOU WILL NOT FOOL ME!" He quickly grabbed a sword and stabbed her between the breasts. A burst of flame blinded all in the apartment. Xander fell to his knees in dispair. Buffy walked up.  
  
"I am so sorry."  
  
THE END!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How did you like my story? Thanks for reading it!  
  
Yuku-Ya 


End file.
